Finale
by Thess
Summary: “He always knew how everything was going to end up since the very day they met.” Alucard x Integral. One Shot, Manga set.


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: This is for 30 romances community of livejournal. Inspired by this week's pic in Solid&Etc (www5e dot biglobe dot ne dot jp/7Esolid/e05/05-12-6 dot html). Edited by Puck 3/4.

* * *

**Finale**

He always knew how everything was going to end up since the very day they met. He pretended things would be different; she followed suit until she forgot what they were pretending to be, when their game became reality. But the ending was the same.

Eleven years ago, Alucard had met a damsel in distress who wished for a knight and he had tried to be one for her. But he failed, even if he attempted to, he could not stop being a monster. Thus the vampire took the maiden and forged her into her own knight.

The blood came out his mouth and Alucard smiled, not bothering to lick it away. He was saving his strength. He closed his eyes briefly. Exactly how he imagined since the day he started to subtly train his Master to top him.

Humans defeated monsters. Knights slain dragons.

"Why?" Integral asked, there were unshed tears in her questioning eyes. She released her hold on the sword, buried deep into his heart. His army of souls was gone, lost among the ruins of London, the flames had consumed everything: foe and friend alike. Divine or man-made fire, it was the same, it burnt and left nothing but ashes.

"Why?" Alucard repeated amused. Integral would have been angry for his response if she could afford other emotion inside her weariness.

"Why did you pretend to attack me in bloodlust?" Integral elaborated, leaning on him, her hands tried to stop the bleeding then reached for the edge of her sabre with a trembling grip.

"Don't remove the sword," Alucard requested as he fought the overwhelming darkness. "You know why… You knew how this was going to end too."

Integral shut her eyes tightly as he pulled down, bringing her warm, tired body on the top of his. Her breathing calmed, relaxing completely as he caressed her hair, her other hand did not leave the sword.

"We won," Integral declared, her voice was strained, filled with a myriad of emotions. "You helped me to kill my enemies. We could have been happy. We could have had peace. I had to sacrifice Walter, I can't lose you too Alucard!"

Alucard shook his head, smelling his blood staining her shining strands, her usually immaculate clothes. "I can't be happy with peace, Integra," he murmured, soothing her with his shallow breath on the top of her head. "I fulfilled your orders, Master. I finished off every potential enemy."

Integral lifted her chin and glanced at him, her eyes were as red as they would ever turn in her life. He knew she understood then. "We have avoided this for over a decade-" she started.

"And the temptation increased every passing year," Alucard interrupted, pausing, her warmth felt more distance each passing minute. "You had your knight, I was going to be a monster eventually."

"So this was your brilliant idea to stop yourself?" Integral accused venomously. "Have me do it since the beginning when your self control diminishes?"

"You would have preferred to have someone else do it?"

Integral did not answer that. She looked away and simply remained on his chest. Minutes passed, neither dared to break the silence. The company was more bearable when they did not speak about the imminent subject. She stayed motionless in purpose, he was sure, a final test of his determination. Take her, save his life, have the common idea of happy ending. But she did not want to be a vampire deep inside and Alucard was still knight enough to respect her wishes.

"Seras will help you if you need it," Alucard pointed out, unable to hold the silence any longer. Soon there would be only that for him. "She survived, I only knocked her unconscious."

"You are a fool and I am as bad as you for letting you do this," Integral snapped, switching positions and placing her head beneath his chin. "Don't fall asleep now, Count."

"But Countess…" Alucard protested, his voice was like Broken English. Was he mixing his old language there? "You have finally awoke me from a long nightmare. The night is over. See?"

Alucard could see the light of the day, breaking now among the smoke of the sky. The sun would _not_ just annoy him this time around.


End file.
